


Prompt Challenge: Fairy Tail as Heroes or Vigilantes

by KitCatGreenCat



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCatGreenCat/pseuds/KitCatGreenCat
Summary: What Fairy Tail would be like in My Hero Academia universe.I suck at writing but I had such a good idea I had to share it. This is open to anyone that wants to do it.





	Prompt Challenge: Fairy Tail as Heroes or Vigilantes

Prompt 1 Heroes 

Fairy tail is a hero agency. They are all still identified by their tattoo or symbol. The Fairy tail heroes are still destructive and drive the government and some other heroes crazy. 

Possible hero names for some of them:

Salamander- Natsu  
Titania- Erza  
She Demon- Mirajane   
Rain woman- juvia  
Black Steel- Gajeel  
Thunder God- Laxus  
Sky Sorceress- Wendy  
Ice Stripper/Ice Demon- Gray  
Bookworm- Levy

 

Prompt 2 Vigilantes 

Fairy Tail is a vigilant agency that is hidden from the government and Heroes. Like the first prompt but not legal. Most heroes would be striving to catch them giving them more work.


End file.
